disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Humanoid Chimera
' Crafted by Man': A Chimera gains a +2 bonus to it's strength and constitution, but takes a -2 penalty to it's wisdom. Chimera were built to be strong and sturdy, but their wisdom takes a hit as their minds were artificially crafted.''' Chimeras are humanoids, with the (construct, Chimera) subtypes. This subtype does not grant the Chimera any racial traits, but he is subject to spells and effects that target Chimeras and outsiders, as well as humanoids. '''Medium: As Medium creatures, Chimeras have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: The base speed of a Chimera is 30 feet. Insight of Man: '''A Chimera can pass as a human easily and often times they don't even know about their strange heritage. As such, Chimera gain +1 skill point per level. '''Alchemical Degeneration: '''A Chimera's body is sturdy and powerful, however the science to craft them isn't perfect and it occasionally causes their body to break down and die. If a Chimera is dropped to negative hitpoints, They must roll a cumulative percentage roll. It begins at 5% and increases by 2% every time they go down. If they ever roll equal to or below that, Their body will start to blacken and become weak. They will take 1 constitution damage every hour until they have their body repaired with alchemy, alchemical implants, or powerful magic. Once repaired the percentage drops back down to 5% and the cycle starts over. '''Half Construct: '''You are treated as a construct, and as such you are effected differently by different things. When receiving healing from positive energy you only receive 50% of that amount. Alternatively, all negative energy only deals 1/2 damage to you. Finally, a Chimera can benefit from construct upgrades as if they were an actual construct, however they can only have a number of them equal to their character level, but never more than your Constitution modifier. '''Chimeric Trait: '''Upon creating a Chimera, you must select one of the following monster classes. You gain a single trait based on the monster class. This is the magical beast from which you were most likely spawned. · Aqua Demon: You are large sized. You gain a +4 bonus to constitution, and a -4 penalty to dexterity. You gain resistance 5 to cold or electricity. · Baciel: You are large sized. You gain a +4 bonus to strength and fortitude saving throws. but a -4 to intelligence. · Dark Knight: You gain +2 natural armor, Knowledge nobility is always a class skill for you and you gain +2 to those checks. · Golem: You are large sized. You gain a +4 bonus to Strength and -4 intelligence. You gain DR 3/Adamantine. · Dragon: You are large sized. You gain +2 Strength and constitution and -2 Intelligence and Wisdom. Pick one element type, you gain energy resist 5 to that type of element and you deal +1 damage of that type on all attacks you make. · Holy Dragon: You gain holy resistance 5. You gain a +2 bonus to Wisdom and a -2 penalty to constitution. · Serpent: You gain a fly speed of 20 feet with poor maneuverability. You gain a swim speed of 20 feet. You gain a bite attack that deals 1d6. · Two Headed Dragon: You gain a +2 bonus to dexterity and +4 on perception checks. But a -2 penalty to Charisma. · Eryngi: You gain +4 Constitution and -2 dexterity. You gain a +1 bonus on d20 rolls vs. females. · Fairy: You are small sized. You gain fire resistance 5. You gain +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength. · Flora Beast: You gain the Plant Subtype. You gain fast healing 2. · Gargoyle: You gain a +3 Natural armor bonus. You gain a +4 bonus to stealth. · Leotaur: You gain +2 Strength and -2 Wisdom. You are proficient in the spiked chain and whip. You gain a +1 natural armor bonus. · Rabbit Knight: You gain +10 to your move speed, You are proficient with Greatswords. You gain a +4 bonus to acrobatics checks. · Marrionette: You are small sized. You gain a +4 bonus to dexterity, and a -4 penalty to strength. You gain +1 to your will saves. · Moth Man: You gain a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. You gain the Moth Man's sonic screech natural attack. You gain +2 bonus on saves Vs. Poison. · Imp: You gain a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. You gain Telepathy out to 30 feet. · Red Imp: You gain a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. You gain a +4 bonus to bluff checks. · Mystic Beast: You gain a 1d8 gore attack. Your move speed increases by 10 feet. You can move equally as fast on all fours as you can on two legs. · Devil Bear: You are Large Sized. You gain +2 strength and constitution, and -2 Intelligence and Charisma. · Nekomata: You gain a +4 bonus to hearing based perception checks. You gain +1 natural armor. You gain +4 strength and -2 Wisdom. · Orc: You are small sized. You gain +4 strength and -4 dexterity. · Roc: You gain +4 Constitution, and -4 Charisma, You gain a +4 bonus to saves vs. Petrification · Sea Angel: You gain the ability to breathe under water. You gain a swim speed of 30 feet. · Shinigami: You gain the undead subtype, You gain a fly speed of 20 feet with good maneuverability and cold resistance 5. · Anubis: You gain the undead subtype, You gain a +6 bonus to perception checks and +2 Charisma. · Death: You gain the undead subtype, You gain fire and ice resistance 5 and +2 to saves vs. Death effects. · Ghost: You gain the undead subtype, You gain a fly speed of 30 feet with good maneuverability. You gain a +4 bonus to Charisma and a -4 penalty to Constitution. · Slime: You gain the Ooze subtype, you gain Damage Reduction 1/-, You gain acid resistance 5. · Slumber Cat: Your size becomes small. You take no penalty to AC or movement when laying prone. You gain +2 dex and -2 Strength. · Succubus: You gain resistance to two different energy types (Fire, Cold, Sonic, Electricity, or acid), and a +4 bonus to Charisma and -2 to Strength and Wisdom. · Kitsune: You gain fire resistance 5 and 2 claw attacks. In addition you deal +1d4 fire damage on all damage rolls. · Nosferatu: You gain the Undead subtype. You gain a bite attack that deals 1d6 damage and 1 constitution damage. You gain +2 Charisma and -2 Constitution. · Pettanko: Your size becomes small. You gain a +2 bonus to Charisma and Dexterity and a -4 to your wisdom. · Treant: You gain the plant subtype and the Photosynthesis ability. You also gain +4 constitution and -2 dexterity. · Zombie: You gain the undead subtype and a natural bite attack of 1d6. You gain a +4 bonus against diseases and poisons. '''Low-Light Vision: A Chimera can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He/She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. A Chimera must choose one weapon category to be proficient with at first level. (Axes, Blades (Heavy), Blades (Light), Bows, Close/Monk, Double, Flails, Crossbows/Firearms (Heavy), Crossbows/Firearms (Light), Hammers, Pole arms/spears, or thrown) Automatic Languages: The player's choice of either English or Japenese. Chimeras also speak either Abyssal or Infernal, depending on which is the standard language of their native Netherworld (the GM will make this distinction for his or her campaign). Those with high Intelligence scores may also select any bonus language, except for secret languages (such as druidic).